Eros Storge
by zerogravity18
Summary: One look can change anything. One word can change everything. One mistake can be fatal.


**A/n: Hey, this is a new story I am doing. If you could review and let me know if this story is worth continuing it will greatly be appreciated... thank you. Peace out and enjoy the read. **

Life is unexpected. That is what my father always told me. No matter how many plans you make, no matter how you envision the future, don't ever count on it, because life is fucking unexpected. The moment you turn your back it could all change. My father is a person who gives me no bullshit. I like that about him. Well, I technically love that about my father. Because I look at other kids and some are so sheltered because their parents just baby them and sugarcoat their lives, and when things go bad they never expect it and they end up turning to drugs and I end up watching their life on Intervention. Okay, that was slightly dramatic, but that's how I feel.

"Kid, we're moving to the hotel for the summer," I sunk further into the couch and crossed my arms as I listened to my father drop the news. "Cheer up, kiddo. I am doing some remodeling in here, so I figure the hotel will be a better location for the summer. The construction crew comes in tomorrow, so pack up you're shit, we are leaving tonight."

The other thing that comes with my father, is he is kind of unexpected himself. He does things without thinking and out of the blue. Now, he very well could have known he was remodeling our house months ago and failed to tell me. Or he just decided this all last night. That's the one thing I hate about my father, I get very little notice when it comes to change. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, "a little notice would have been nice... but whatever I'll get my shit together. Where are we going this time?"

"Watch the language. I say that because, I met someone. A mother figure, and I want you to act like a lady around here, if that's not too hard to ask." He sternly looked at me and I could tell he was serious. Once you get to know my father, you'll come to realize he isn't the serious type. But this, was serious and heart breaking. A mother figure? What the fuck is he getting me into?

I stood there speechless, tripping over what word to say, and I Ashley Davies have a way with words. "I--uh--who is she? Wait what? Do not tell me you are sticking me with her in a small hotel room all summer long...because if that is the case then I'm going---"

"Ashley... if you don't give this nice lady a chance I will... well I don't know what I will do, but it will be something and you won't like it. So, tell me you will give this summer a fair chance." He just crossed his arms and looked at me with his eyes. I couldn't say no, I have to have an open mind. But I just---whatever.

"Fine I'll give her a shot, but I refuse to call her my next mother figure. And is she?"

He looked over at me confused, "Is she what?"

I sighed, "going to be staying with us in the hotel? Because if she is, it better be a giant luxury suite."

My father gave a slight chuckle, "Yes she will be staying with us and it's the biggest suite they got, it's the president's loft or condo, whatever it is...it's an entire floor so we will have our space. And you will have plenty of time to spend with her..." He trailed off, as if he had some sort of bad news to break to me. I had a feeling to what he was going to say, but I pretended I didn't.

I looked at him in the eyes, gave him my brown eyed puppy look, "What does that mean?"

He sighed, "Well, you remember that summer tour---"

I stood up of the couch and flung my arms in the air, "Oh, hell no! You are not leaving me all summer cooped up with some lady I never met! That you expect me to call a mom! Dad! This is fucking wrong!" I went to storm off to my room and lock myself in. I just want the construction workers to remodel me into the house as well, because to hell if I am staying with some random ass lady I never met before. She will probably be some axe murderer, or end up being some creep who likes to watch me sleep, or she might be some crazy stalker fan of my father's and just want to get close to me, so she can kidnap me and hold me for ransom.

My father grabbed me by my arm and wouldn't let me leave the living room, "You didn't let me finish my sentence God-Damnit. The summer tour I am supposed to go on. I'm postponing the tour for another month just so we all can get settled in. I think my lady may be the one this time."

I so badly wanted to roll my eyes, I've heard his love stories way too many times, "Dad, how long have you dated this one? And how old is this one?"

He laughed, "She's my age, and we used to be high school sweethearts and then we broke up went our separate ways... and then we found each other again. And we have been dating for a couple months now, I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to bring another woman into your life to disappoint you." He sighed and rubbed my back in a soothing motion. He probably figured thoughts of my mother were swarming my brain, which they were. Any talk about a woman in his life, reminds me of my mother and I honestly don't see how he is dating or ready to love another person...but that's his deal.

"I'm going to pack and get ready for a really long summer," I mumbled the last part under my breath, but he probably still heard me. I wasn't sure where life was going to take me this summer or how badly I was going to hate this lady...stop Ashley, you must think positive damnit. Positive. Because the last few girlfriends turned out to be winners. We had the 25 year old who was a whole five years older than me and then we had the ex-model who was my father's age or close enough to it...who he married in Vegas after knowing her for two weeks. Let's say, that lasted a whole three days and then my father sobered up and realized what he had done. So, let's just say, my track record with the ladies he brings into our lives aren't the best.

I continued to pack up my belongings and prepared myself for living in a hotel for the summer. I called up my best friend since... I don't know, junior high? Sounds about right, and I had to break the news to him.

"Aiden! Guess what?"

"Umm, is it the end of the world? Because if not, I'm totally in the middle of a mid-afternoon nap."

"I don't care, you're listening to this bull shit." I heard him stumble and roll over and mumble things.

"Fucking, mother fucking shit."

"You done?"

"Yes, now Ash this better be good."

"Oh, it could be. I'm moving to a hotel for the summer and my dad found another chick who is staying with us in the hotel and then my dad is going to go on his tour early, I just know it...and then I am going to be forced with some strange chick all summer long and you have to come save me from this crazy whore. Because I'm sure that's what she is, a crazy whore. Because that is all my father's new girlfriend's. And if this hotel room isn't as big as he says and I am stuck seeing her all day everyday, I just may throwing a grand piano at her face, because I seriously cannot believe my father is making me move into a hotel with a strange person I am just expected to love. Fucking fuck dude." I took a deep breath.

"I'm pretty sure you couldn't lift a grand piano yourself, so that's obviously going to require my help and I honestly don't feel like busting my balls over that tonight. Can we wait till next week?"

I laughed, "Ah, and that's why I love you. I just needed to vent."

"Figured."

"You wanna go back to bed now, don't you?"

"Mmm."

"I'll call you later." I hung up the phone and finished packing my things. I was debating on packing everything, because I am not entirely sure what is going to be remodeled but I was honestly too lazy and I have way too many things. Plus, I think if I conveniently forget something here, it will be a good excuse to run away to the house for a couple of days. I bet we are going to stay in the city, we always do. We live on the outskirts of Los Angeles and whatever chance my dad gets we go into the city and spend the weekend. So, if he could buy out a hotel for the summer it is going to be in the city that never sleeps. Or wait, isn't that New York City? I don't know, but I'm sure we are in the dead center of LA.

I threw my ear buds in and knew that it was going to be a long car ride to the city. Well, we don't live that far from downtown Los Angeles I just knew it was going to feel long. "I'm ready." I threw my bags on the floor by the door and turned up the volume on my iPod. I plopped down on one of my bags and felt it cave into the curve of my ass. I smirked and thought to myself "fat ass." I shook my head and waited for my father to get his shit together. I watched him run through the house gathering things together and yelling at people on the phone about when he expected things to get done.

"Ready sweetheart?" He smiled and made a hand motion telling me to get off my bags. I expected him to carry them for me, but he just waved down our chauffer.

"How are you today Ashley?" He smiled as he happily placed all our bags in the trunk. He was always a happy person, I rarely saw him sad or angry, or really showing any emotion besides happy. The only time I saw him worried or sad was when he found out that his mother had cancer, but that was only because I caught him crying out in the back behind our garage. I felt bad for him and we talked for hours about him and his family. But that was the one time he ever showed me another emotion besides his happy-go-lucky personality.

"Well, Ponce," by the way his name is Ponce, probably what I am going to name my kid after, "it could be better. I was told I was living in a hotel all summer long and that I may have a new mommy." I rolled my eyes and gave one of those fake cheesy smiles, "Oh and this was all dropped on me less than a few hours ago."

Ponce laughed, "Hey well just remember I'm going to be with you all summer. And see this beauty here," He rubbed the side of his car, "This invention called the car...can take you're pretty little face anywhere you ask it to." He laughed and shook his head, "Seriously, though. You're going to be fine kiddo. You're a strong girl, you can make it through anything you set your mind to."

I smiled and realized that he was probably right. I can survive the summer months, it's just going to take a lot out of me. I surely can do it, right? Right.

I walked into our hotel room and my father was right, it was the biggest one money could buy. The entire place was decked out and it was large enough I wouldn't have to see my dad's new girl all summer long. I could just hide out in my corner of this floor and she'd never knew I lived here. God, I wonder when she is ever going to get here. I just want to get the initial formal introduction out of the way, so I can make my judgment of her and then get on with my life.

"Ashley! Snap out of whatever you were thinking about," my father shouted at me from the doorway.

I shook my head and looked at him, "Oh right, so umm what do you want?"

"I just told you about ten time to go get your bathing suit on and jump in the pool. It's a hot day outside and I picked the hotel with the pool that has the highest slides. It should be fun. So go change. I am going to throw on my trunks and then meet you down there." He looked at me and waited for me to start moving. I was confused to why he wanted me to swim so badly.

"Um, why? What if I just want to lay around for awhile?" I asked him as I crossed my arms and stared him down.

"I just thought it's a hot day out and I want you to jump in the pool. I want you to play on the slides." He smiled.

I knew what he wanted me for, "You just don't want to look like an old man playing on the slides alone do you? So you need me, your kid as your excuse to go play...is that it?"

He laughed and shook his head, "That is part of the reason. But the slides look fun-tastic! I mean, I picked out the place with the slides... I know you love slides too, don't lie."

I bent over and grabbed my bag with the one I thought I packed some swim suits in and slung it over my shoulder. "Dad, you make me laugh. I'll play on the slides with you. Wait, what's the other reason you want to go swimming?"

His smile gently faded, "Well, by the time you go down there... me and Ponce are going to run and grab my lady. I want you to meet her down there on the pool deck. I figured you won't make a scene out there if you completely hate her."

"Oh boy, okay. I'm going to go hit the pool," on that note, I just wanted to get the hell out of the hotel. Because I'm sure I can get lost in the slides and pools so he will never be able to find me. I'm good at hiding and avoiding things like that. Okay, so changing time it is. I dug through my suitcase and tried to find my favorite bathing suit. "Ahhh!" I screamed with joy once I finally found it. It was my rainbow bikini top with just a black bottom and a tiny rainbow on the right hand corner of it. I loved this one, it has been my favorite bathing suit since I found it a couple months ago. Well, I think it was more than a couple months ago and I didn't find it.. someone actually bought it for me but I won't get into that story now. Because I am in happy mood in my rainbow bikini and I'm going to go swimming and play on slides.

I strutted down to the pool and hoped for the best. I figured that I should just go enjoy my day by the pool before it is ruined by some crazy lady who thinks she is my new mother. I looked at the packed LA pool and wondered how am I going to survive all summer long eating hotel food and sitting by the pool. Wait, I just made that sound like it was a bad thing. I just need to stop thinking and dive into that nice cold pool. All right. Here goes nothing.

I cannon balled in and gave it my all. I probably pissed off half the people I splashed, but that is the only way to enter the pool. You can't do any of that dip your toe in shit and see how cold the water is. Because then, you're going to be like "ooh shit that's cold!" and take your precious time getting used to the water, but see, if you cannon ball in you have no other choice than to accept the coldness of the water. Plus, it's a great entrance. You get everybody's attention and that is exactly what I wanted. Hopefully, someone cute will now come up and talk to me and buy me a drink. Even though I am not 21 and I don't like boys, they can buy me a drink. That's pretty much all they are useful for.

I got out of the pool and shook my hair out and decided to try out a slide before finding some poor sap to buy me drinks. I run up the stairs to the top of the pool...and you know what would be useful right now? You know in airports where they have those pointless automated walkway? The one that you can just stand on and not walk for like two feet, which is completely pointless if you ask me. But yes, they should have installed one of those but in escalator form so I wouldn't have to walk my ass up all these stairs just to get to the top of the slide. But damn it was worth it.

My eyes just open wider when I caught a glimpse of the lifeguard on duty sitting on the top of the slide. I was behind about ten kids waiting to ride this slide, but I saw her. She looked like the most amazing blonde bombshell I had ever laid my eyes on. She had her hair tied up towards the side so her hair would just rest on the side of her shoulder. She had her sunglasses on, but I could bet she had blue eyes underneath those Electric sunglasses. I couldn't stop smiling just looking at her, she gave me a chill the moment I saw her. She rarely spoke but her voice was beautiful. She was soft spoken and she seemed kind the way she spoke. The only time she said anything was when she told the next child to go. All she would do was hold out her hand, give a slight smile, and say "Go," then look at the next kid in line and say, "Wait." She would pause and then say, "Okay, go." I couldn't wait my turn to get up there and talk to this girl. It looked like she could use company too. Sitting up on the top of a slide all day getting that nice tan, had to be somewhat boring and lonesome. It was finally my turn and I patiently had waited to say something to this girl.

"Hey," I said to her and smiled. She looked at me and gave me a head nod. She held out her hand like I was any other child waiting to go down the slide. "You havin' fun up here?" She looked at me again and the way the sun hit her sunglasses I could see through them. I could see her eyes and they were gorgeous. I could see that she was looking my body up and down with her eyes. It made me smirk a little, once I caught her checking me out. She still had yet to say a word. She moved her hand and said, "Okay, go." I wasn't sure what to say, she completely blew me off, despite my best effort. I saw down on the slide and the entire way down, all I could think of was that lifeguard. I knew I had to trek back up those stairs and break this girl.

After I caught my breath and talked myself into walking up the rest of the stairs, I, for one, realized that I should start working out more and two, I had no idea what to say to her. So, I was going into this blind yet again. I waited in line again and didn't take my eyes off of her. She never looked back at the line once, she was serious about letting people go down the slide which was kind of cute. I waited my turn and when I got up to her again, I looked at her. "So, how many times during the day do you say the word go?"

I saw her crack a smile, "More than you know." She held up her hand so I couldn't go sliding down again. But I didn't want to, I wanted to talk to this girl. She was beautiful and I saw her checking me out, which makes me wonder.

"I'm Ashley, and you're going to be seeing me a lot over the summer." I smiled at her and ran my fingers through my hair, so my bikini top would come up just the slightest bit.

She didn't look at me when she spoke, she kept her eyes on the water, "Oh well aren't I just the luckiest person alive." She said sarcastically, I loved when a girl had a sense of humor. She moved her arm, "Okay, go."

"What if I don't want to go?" I placed my hand on my hip and tapped my pedicured foot on the wood. I lifted a brow and awaited an answer.

She looked puzzled and shrugged at first, "Umm uhh there are children waiting to go... so you have to go." She looked down at the line of children waiting to dive down the slide. I knew I couldn't stay up here and talk to her just yet, so I sat my ass on the slide again and slid on down. I caught a glimpse of her staring at me on the way down. Once I landed in the pool, I swam to the edge of the pool and hopped on out. I knew I had to climb up those stairs again and see that girl. I had yet to get her name and she was starting to warm up to me. It was only a matter of time before I got into her... stop no. No dirty thoughts, you are going to try and be different these days. I need to think of other things besides sex.

I ran up those stairs like a pro the third time around. Again, I waited in line with all these bratty kids and she didn't look back once at me. Once I got up there I was all smiles and decided to try and turn the flirting game up. "Excited to see me again?"

She shook her head, "Aren't you getting tired of seeing me and going down this slide?"

I laughed, "I don't think I could get tired of either, but one thing I am getting tired of are those stairs to get up here! Why must it be so difficult?"

She smiled wide and it looked like she was going to say something flirtatious but she decided against it. "I think they wanted to see who would be crazy enough to run up the stairs three times in a row...and it looks like they found themselves a winner."

I stepped closer to her, "Oooh, do I get a prize?"

She shook her head yes, "Mmhm, you get the prize of going down the slide again. Okay, go." It was so routine to her to push people down this slide, she wasn't going to get rid of me that easy.

"How about I get your name instead?" I stood there swaying back and forth, smiling at her.

She removed the sunglasses from her eyes and placed them atop her head. She squinted trying to adjust to the sunlight and then she looked at me in the eyes and said, "My name is Spencer and it's your turn to go down the slide."

I figured if I go down again, I just have to climb up the steps one more time and then I will probably have her number in the bag. I just couldn't give up on this girl that easy, plus there was something about her that wouldn't let me give up. I wanted to get to know her so badly and her body just oozed 'touch me' all over it. I jumped onto the slide and turned my head to Spencer before I slid down the slide again, "Okay, go."


End file.
